Past and Present
by Alive Through Writing
Summary: ... Carlisle's life before he was turned affects his current life, in the form of an old friend. past CarlisleXoc EsmeXCarlisle ocXoc
1. Chapter 1

Preparing to enroll the 'kids' into there new school, Carlisle sits down at his mahogany desk, in his new home. He is back, after hundreds of years, he was finally back home, back in London. Out of the corner of his eye he notices a tan envelope in the middle of his desk, it is simply addressed to 'Mr C. Cullen', no address or postage stamp, just his name. Curiously, he takes the letter and gently opens it. An elegant, caligraphic script writes...

_"Carlisle,_

_Well, I dare say this is a surprise! I would ask you how you've been, if you're well etc. but well, I can only assume that you are well, and if you are not, well, it would have to be emotionally, and I cannot see that being possible. Unless you are still having those problems with your overly strong conscious, which would be believable, however unfortunate it would also… forgive me, one would think I had absolutely no control over my pen with what I was writing._

_I write to you for two reasons, one I want to see you! (and you can either figure it out yourself or have that fortune-teller of yours (I don't know her name, the young one) describe me if you agree with meeting) and two; to congratulate you on your marriage, however that might be a little late, Vincent doesn't see the date, only the events. That's probably confused you a bit, well good, maybe it will give you an incentive to meet with us!_

_If you are at all worried that this is an ambush or something, I can't imagine you thinking so but Vincent wants me to add this in, you can be assured there will only be him and myself on our end of the meeting, and of course you may bring as many people as you wish, your entire family. It would be nice to meet them all._

_If you choose to meet with us, come to the café opposite your father's church, just make sure you come before it closes, I don't need people thinking I'm doing something illegal in my shop!_

_I would say as I have said in previous letters, if you remember that far back, 'Yours inevitably', but that's not quite the case anymore, so instead I'll simply say this…_

_I'm sorry for your pain,_

_A"_

He drops the letter onto the floor, mouth open, shocked. _A_... he ponders, _it couldn't be from, no it couldn't, could it?_

* * *

**_(A:N_): I do not promise to update regularly, coz I get about five mins on the computer a day, but the next chappy should be up this week.**

**If you hadn't realised, it's set after BD, Nessie and Jacob live in the USA, Bella and Edward are with the Cullens.**


	2. Chapter 2

A gentle knock at his study's door makes Carlisle awaken from his thoughts of curiosity, he looks down at the sturdy platinum watch he had been given from Emmett and Jasper for his birthday a decade ago and realizes he has been standing there, lost in his thoughts, for over two hours. _How did I lose track of that much time?_ He wonders as his study door opens softly with a more careful knock this time. Looking towards the door he sees two of his daughters, Alice and Bella, and Jasper, staring at him, slightly worried.

"Um, yes?" Carlisle asks, getting his voice back.

"I don't mean to be rude," his spiky-haired daughter stops, taking a deep, yet unnecessary breath, "but what the hell would make you do that?" she yells.

"Excuse me?" Carlisle asks, perplexed.

"How could you possib…" a sudden rush of calm washes through the room, stopping Alice in her tracks.

"What Alice means to say," Bella starts to explain, "is, what would make you want to go to some café and meet other vampires that we don't know, by yourself? It could be dangerous! And Alice can only see up to you going there, which you've obviously decided"

"Ah" Carlisle sighs. What should he do, he couldn't risk any harm to his family, but he had to know who it was that so obviously knew him.

"Carlisle," Jasper's southern drawl starts slowly, "Might I suggest we come with you?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" Carlisle ponders, wary of any possible danger or hurt his family might suffer. He has to go, his curiosity would make him, and perhaps between there three, they would be safe. How much could happen? Alice would see what would happen, Jasper could calm everyone down if need be, and in they had any 'gifts' Bella could shield them all. "Alright then, the four of us will go and meet this 'A', happy now?"

"Good choice!" Alice cheerfully exclaims. "We'll go get ready" she says, taking Bella's hand and starting to drag her out of the room.

"Hang-on, shouldn't we let the others know?" Bella suggests.

"Don't worry, I can text them on the way" Alice says shaking her head slightly.

"How about I call them while you two go get ready?" Jasper suggests.

"Good idea!" Alice squeals, dragging Bella to her room to change their clothing to something more appropriate for the London weather.


End file.
